Death Note: The God Complex/Chapter Three
A man in a ski mask sits in a chair with a small group of cloaked figures carrying candles standing behind him. *'Masked Man:' Hello. We are the Worshipers of Kira. First off, we would like to offer our hand to this new Kira that has shown up. 2-Kira, as you have been dubbed, you clearly have the same goal in mind as our savior. If you need any help at all to continue your crusade, please reach out to us. Secondly, whoever this imposter using the name of "L" is, step down. Standing against the savior will ensure that history remembers you as the villain. Allow 2-Kira to save this world. We are the Worshipers of Kira the savior. Thank you for your time. Shin is shown watching a video of the masked man saying this with a slight smile on his face. *'Shin:' "2-Kira"... a bit basic, but I suppose it works. Very nice to know Kira still has supporters even after all these years. *'Ryuk:' You taking them up on their offer? *'Shin:' Tempting but I don't think so. Even if I keep my identity hidden from all of them, working with that many people and constantly having to talk to them would take time away that I could be using to write in the Death Note. Still though, nice to know they're there in my back pocket in case I need them. *'Ryuk:' Maybe hire a guy to represent you? *'Shin: '''I considered it but that has the same problem of needing to give my representative orders and taking time away from the Death Note. My new battle against L will already take up a lot of time so I can't waste any more. For now, 2-Kira will have to work alone. Oh, by the way, good news Ryuk, you can eat apples wherever you want to now. Luck was on my side and the camera in my apartment broke. Apparently the apartment I'm at is fairly cheap and doesn't make a lot of money so a lot of their cameras are old. *'Ryuk:' And they just break down? how crappy is this place? *'Shin:' I know it seems bad but the poor state of the building actually came in handy. Now I can write wherever I want and I won't have to worry about talking to you. Not that the cameras caught anything in the first-- Shin's eyes widen and he gets up. *'Shin: Shit! *'''Ryuk: Let me guess... they did. *'Shin: '''When you first showed up I screamed and fell out of my chair. From an outsider's perspective that's just me screaming at nothing. Doing something like that is the exact type of thing Americans upload to the internet for people to laugh at. But L's smart and seems to know the rules of the Shinigami. If he sees that clip he'll know something's up! I need to destroy the tapes of my stay here before someone finds that clip... *'Ryuk:' Can I? *'Shin:' No! It will raise more suspicion. Even if you did somehow have the power to destroy it, the tape breaking out of nowhere will raise a lot of questions. *'Ryuk:' That's fine, I wouldn't have done it anyway. I was just offering to be polite. *'Shin:' I need to find a reasonable excuse to get into the surveillance room... A sock puppet with a sticky note labeled "Kira Worshiper" attached to it is shown. *'Puppet:' We are the Worshipers of Kira the savior. Thank you for your time. Near is shown staring at the puppet on his hand, the man and woman watching him play with it. *'Near:' So... we have a third party in this battle now. 2-Kira. Myself. And the Worshipers of Kira. Interesting... *'Woman:' I've been meaning to ask you, um... with all due respect, L, aren't you a little too old to be playing with dolls? *'Near:' My toys help me think so if it's all the same to you I'd rather keep them. *'Woman: Okay... rude. *'''Man: Should we do something about them? *'Near:' Admitting your support for Kira in and of itself is not a crime. Actually working alongside him would be, though I highly doubt Kira is working with them. Although I suppose it's worth a short to question him at the very least. Go interview Bassui Yamamoto. *'Woman: '''What? why? *'Near: Because he's the man in the video. *'''Woman: And you know this how exactly? *'Near:' He didn't even bother disguising his voice. He appeared in several videos without his mask on a separate online account and once I realized how similar the two sounded I began researching him. It was easy to put two and two together when I found a post made by him that simply read "I support Kira". *'Woman:' You managed to find a video of the guy in the mask and found out who he was just from listening to his voice? how? *'Near:' Because I'm me.